1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to keyboards, and particularly, to a computer keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
When people operate computers, they usually use a keyboard to input characters, and a mouse to control the movement of a displayed cursor. When a computer with a display, a keyboard, and a mouse is put on a small desk, there might not be enough space on the desk for a user to maneuver the mouse.